Sabes
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Harry y Severus se encuentran en la misma situación. Su amor esta prohibido y creen que podrán vivir con ello. Cosa que de un momento a otro explota y terminan en...


**Sabes**

**Resumen**: Harry y Severus se encuentran en la misma situación. Su amor esta prohibido y creen que podrán vivir con ello. Cosa que de un momento a otro explota y terminan en...

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Lemon, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: R.

**Advertencias**: Chan=Adulto/Menor.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa:** Sí

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El tema utilizado pertenece a Reik.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Llegó a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor y no pudo evitar lanzarse contra la cama y tratar de pensar más. Harry había tenido un día terrible. Entre las clases y los entrenamientos de Quidditch había quedado exhausto.

—Valla, amigo —le dijo Ron al verlo en esas condiciones —cualquiera diría que te acaban de apalear —le dijo con burla.

—Algo así Ron, algo así.

Se durmió un rato y su mente viajo a su mundo de ensueño. Un lugar maravilloso, donde no existía Voldemort, ni la guerra, ni los Dursley. Nada que lo dañara.

Un mundo que sólo lo habitaban él y ese hombre. Ese ser que lo protegía desde las sombras y que cada día lo ignoraba a propósito. Aquel que lo hacía suspirar a escondidas y soñar despierto en las clases. Severus Snape. Su profesor de Pociones y supuesto enemigo declarado numero dos. Claro Voldemort era el primero en eso.

Sus sueños siempre estaban cargados de escenas románticas, donde el hombre lo acercaba a su cuerpo en un abrazo cálido y le susurraba palabras de amor al oído. Para luego acariciar su cuerpo y... despertar.

—Maldición.

Su murmullo fue tan bajo que estaba seguro, nadie lo había escuchado.

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Debían de pasar de las 7:00 de la tarde, pues el cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojizo por el atardecer. Se paró y dirigió al baño, donde se lavó la cara para poder despertar mejor.

Caminó tranquilamente por lo pasillos atestados de alumnos. Finalmente ya nadie lo tomaba en cuenta las 24 horas del día y por lo mismo su vida era un tanto más normal. Claro todo lo normal que es la vida del chico que vivió y venció.

Llegó a su destino y vio a sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Que lo miraban con sonrisas y hacían señas para que se acercara.

Su mirada se desvió de su trayectoria por un segundo y maldijo a sus instintos. Por que justo en ese momento lo vio a él. Como siempre analizándolo con la mirada. Como si quisiera encontrar en el la verdad del universo y luego fruncía el sueño como si lo que encontrara no le gustara.

Tenía miedo de llorar en su presencia, por que sentía que el corazón se le comprimía cuando el hombre le hacía un desprecio o lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Sabes no pido nada mas

Que estar entre tus brazos

Y huir de todo el mal

Que a todo he renunciado

Por estar junto a ti

Harry sería capas de cualquier cosa por llamar la atención de ese hombre. Que lo mirara y no encontrara odio en sus ojos. Que pudiera hablarle de lo que sentía, sin sentir el pánico que ahora sentía.

Paró en seco y retrocedió para salir del comedor, dejando a todos los que lo miraban con una pregunta en común ¿Qué demonios le pasó a Harry Potter?

Se dirigió al observatorio y se quedó a contemplar el atardecer. Quizás se pudiera pender en sus colores y olvidar su dolor.

Sabes no dejo de pensar

Que estoy enamorado

Te quiero confesar

Que soy solo un esclavo

Que no sabe vivir sin ti

Tenía claro que su corazón había encontrado su compañero eterno y que no podría olvidar nunca a ese hombre, pero que podía hacer. Uno no manda en su corazón y mucho menos en el corazón ajeno. Amaba a Severus Snape, pero no podía decírselo. Sería mucho más fácil declararse el próximo mago oscuro que decirle "Te amo"

En las mazmorras un hombre caminaba de un lado a otro como fiera. De nuevo lo había hecho. Lo había alejado de su lado de la manera más estúpida que pudo haber encontrado.

Severus era un hombre serio y consecuente. Nunca nadie le pudo reprochar nada en su vida y el sólo hecho de interesarse en él, había sido motivo suficiente para que su vida se viera sentenciada.

Cuando llegaste tú

Te metiste en mí ser

Encendiste la luz

Me llenaste de fe

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecto como te imagine

Cuando lo miró entrar a Hogwarts a sus 11 años, le pareció un chiquillo raro. No parecía ser consiente de nada a su alrededor y cuando supo su apellido algo dentro se le removió "es hijo de James Potter" el maldito que le arruinó su vida escolar y su estancia en el colegio.

Desde ese día se metió en su vida como una lapa, ya sea para bien o para mal. Claro que su vida dio un vuelco cuando empezó a tratarlo y con el pasar de los días, meses y años, algo en él le dijo que ya no lo podía sacar de su cabeza. Algo que se reprocharía eternamente.

Severus empezó a ignorarlo. A pesar de ver ese brillo en los ojos de Harry cada vez que sus hermosos ojos se conectaban con los suyos y sabía muy bien el por qué. El chico sentía lo mismo que él. Pero quien era él para enamorar a un joven que, fácilmente, podía ser su hijo.

Durante toda su vida esperó encontrar el amor que supo perdido en su juventud. Pero cuando Harry llegó a su vida, se dio cuenta de que eso no era verdad. Nunca estuvo realmente enamorado, sólo atracciones pasajeras impulsadas por pasiones carnales que no tenían el valor que él quería darle a las cosas.

Como aguja en un pajar

Te busque sin cesar

Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar

Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecto como te imagine

Su vida se limitaba a verlo a la distancia y algún día sentir su corazón quebrarse al saberlo casado y en brazos de otro hombre. Por que si de algo estaba seguro, es que Harry Potter era completamente gay. Algo que en un principio prendió una llama en su corazón, llama que se apagó con la misma rapidez.

Harry seguía contemplando el anochecer. Sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad del cielo y las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus ojos. No quería volver a sufrir y decidido se prometió hacerlo por ultima vez. Si iba a sufrir el dolor de un rechazo, prefería hacerlo ahora y quizás después su corazón se calmara y sus ojos dejaran de humedecerse.

Caminó en dirección a la mazmorra y golpeó la puerta con cuidado. No quería llamar la atención del alumnado, sólo para que él, no tuviera problemas por malos entendidos. Claro que bien dice el dicho "piensa mal y acertaras"

Severus abrió la puerta, preguntándose quien llegaría a sus aposentos a esas horas y la respuesta lo impactó.

Frente a él se encontraba su sueño prohibido y lo miraba intensamente. No se creía capas de echarlo, mucho menos al ver la mirada adolorida que cargaba.

Harry no lo dejó decir nada. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y sin esperar un segundo más, se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó de sorpresa. Tenía miedo de que lo separara de su cuerpo y lo echara, pero nada de eso pasó.

Severus abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo del chico que besaba sus labios y mojaba sus rostros con las lágrimas que derramaba. Lo abrazó aun más y casi lo elevaba en el aire. Sus sentidos sólo se concentraban en recorrer esa boca con gula.

Sabes te quiero confesar

Que te encuentro irresistible

No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible

Por quedarme cerca de ti

Se separaron cuando el aire se les hizo escaso.

—Te amo —dijo Harry contra su boca —no sabes cuanto te amo y si me vas a echar hazlo ahora, por que si no, no me alejaras de tu vida nunca mas.

Severus lo miró fijamente y sin mas lo tomó de la mano guiándolo a través de la habitación. No le dijo nada. Sólo caminó a su lado y llegó a una puerta. Se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo.

—Sólo te lo diré una vez —abrió la puerta y tras esta apareció su habitación —te amo y si te quedas conmigo no te dejare ir.

Harry lo miró con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y se acercó para besarlo nuevamente mientras lo empujaba al interior de la habitación.

Entre besos fue desabrochando la túnica del hombre que mantenía las manos sobre sus caderas. Hizo caer al suelo, cada una de sus prendas hasta que sólo quedó con sus pantalones. Lo guió a la cama y lo arrojó a esta, subiéndose sobre él y sentándose a horcadas sobre sus caderas. Lentamente fue sacándose la ropa y sentía como Severus recorría su cuerpo. Conociéndolo. Besándolo. Amándolo.

En algún momento de la escena Severus dio vuelta los papeles... literalmente.

Harry lo miraba dulcemente y eso fue lo que lo impulsó a apurar un poco más las cosas.

Palabras de amor, caricias, gemidos roces.

Severus se movía en su interior y llegaba a puntos insospechables de su anatomía. Sin dejar de repetirle cuanto lo amaba.

Cuando llegaste tú

Te metiste en mí ser

Encendiste la luz

Me llenaste de fe

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecto como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar

Te busque sin cesar

Como huella en el mar

Tan difícil de hallar

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecto como te imagine

Sus embestidas empezaron a ser más erráticas a medida que el tiempo pasaba, y en un gemido furioso, que salía de la garganta de ambos, dejaron salir su simiente en el cuerpo de su amado.

Harry lo miraba con amor y Severus salió de su cuerpo con todo el cuidado del mundo. Vio su semen salir de la entrada del joven y un hilo de sangre que se mezclada con este.

Utilizó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza, antes de acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Sintió que Harry le susurró algo y que lentamente empezaba a quedarse dormido.

—Sabes... no pido nada mas... Que estar entre tus brazos.

Severus sonrió y los beso dulcemente. Ahora nunca más se alejaría de él y no dejaría que el tiempo se les acabara. Era suyo y en cuando las clases terminaran, todo el mundo sabría de ello.

Fin


End file.
